Itsigao's Story Chapter Two
by Micosha
Summary: The recognition program and party will occur the story. As itsigao receives his medal. He was so lucky and happy to be an honorable Top six of their class.


CHAPTER TWO: "The Teacher's Good News to the Students"

Itsigao finally awake. This is the day to know the teacher's announcement! Lee Sangatsu also awake so that he can go to school also and prepare food for two of them. Lee is a 1st year highschool student. He is older than Itsigao.

He's planning to have a Journalist course, because he likes writing and blogging in the internet, especially writing stories. But in Itsigao's case. He wants to become an architect, because he is good in drawing. It is his dream to become an official architector.

Itsitako went downstairs to say Good Morning to his bestfriend.

_"Good Morning Lee!"_ I am so excited today! Can't wait to hear the good news and the announcement.

_"Good Morning also Itsigao, I hope you will enjoy your class today." _Lee said happily to his bestfriend. _" I am so lucky to be your friend always and forever, I wish we we're real brothers!" _Lee said wishfully.

_"Hehe! Even if we're not real brothers, we are still like brothers, because we love and care for each other."_ Itsigao said luckily.

They eat their breakfast quickly and happily. The meal are omelet, hotdog, and some pancakes. What a tasty breakfast! Lee is the one, who first exited their door and the next one is Itsigao.

Itsigao commuted towards their school. Lee also commuted like he do, but they are not in the same school.

(At Itsigao's School.....)

CHAPTER TWO: "The Teacher's Good News to the Students"

Itsigao finally awake. This is the day to know the teacher's announcement! Lee Sangatsu also awake so that he can go to school also and prepare food for two of them. Lee is a 1st year highschool student. He is older than Itsigao.

He's planning to have a Journalist course, because he likes writing and blogging in the internet, especially writing stories. But in Itsigao's case. He wants to become an architect, because he is good in drawing. It is his dream to become an official architector.

Itsitako went downstairs to say Good Morning to his bestfriend.

_"Good Morning Lee!"_ I am so excited today! Can't wait to hear the good news and the announcement.

_"Good Morning also Itsigao, I hope you will enjoy your class today." _Lee said happily to his bestfriend. _" I am so lucky to be your friend always and forever, I wish we we're real brothers!" _Lee said wishfully.

_"Hehe! Even if we're not real brothers, we are still like brothers, because we love and care for each other."_ Itsigao said luckily.

They eat their breakfast quickly and happily. The meal are omelet, hotdog, and some pancakes. What a tasty breakfast! Lee is the one, who first exited their door and the next one is Itsigao.

Itsigao commuted towards their school. Lee also commuted like he do, but they are not in the same school.

CHAPTER TWO: "The Teacher's Good News to the Students"

Itsigao finally awake. This is the day to know the teacher's announcement! Lee Sangatsu also awake so that he can go to school also and prepare food for two of them. Lee is a 1st year highschool student. He is older than Itsigao.

He's planning to have a Journalist course, because he likes writing and blogging in the internet, especially writing stories. But in Itsigao's case. He wants to become an architect, because he is good in drawing. It is his dream to become an official architector.

Itsitako went downstairs to say Good Morning to his bestfriend.

_"Good Morning Lee!"_ I am so excited today! Can't wait to hear the good news and the announcement.

_"Good Morning also Itsigao, I hope you will enjoy your class today." _Lee said happily to his bestfriend. _" I am so lucky to be your friend always and forever, I wish we we're real brothers!" _Lee said wishfully.

_"Hehe! Even if we're not real brothers, we are still like brothers, because we love and care for each other."_ Itsigao said luckily.

They eat their breakfast quickly and happily. The meal are omelet, hotdog, and some pancakes. What a tasty breakfast! Lee is the one, who first exited their door and the next one is Itsigao.

Itsigao commuted towards their school. Lee also commuted like he do, but they are not in the same school.

(At Itsigao's School.....)

Itsigao went directly to his classroom to say Good Morning to his friends and they told that he is excited for Teacher Mayaki's Announcement. The other students are also super-excited to hear the big news for them.

After lunch The teacher told them the good news she was talking about.

_" To all of my students, tomorrow is your big day. Because there will be a party for the ones who achieved to be the Top Ten students last Semester. Prepare for tommorow we will have a recognition and plan a party for all of the Top students," _The teacher said excited and happily.

_"Whoa, there! I achieved top 6, so they will plan as a party to all the students. I am so excited! Superrrrrrr!"_ Itsigao said excitedly.

All of the top students are super excited like him. The others who have not achieved the Top ten are also excited like them.

They still have three subject periods at this time, but after dismissal Itsigao went at home with a hearty laugh and exciting look.

_"I'm so superrr-excited for tommorow Lee"_ Itsigao said happily.

_"Yeah! You should be super happy for tomorrow recogniton program and a party for you."_ Lee said happily for his bestfriend and like a brother.

Lee ordered a pizza for their dinner today, because he was so busy he didn't have time to prepare food for them instead, he ordered.

_"Lee you ordered a pizza for today. Why? I just wonder."_ Itsigao said with a frustrated look.

_"Because I do not have time to prepare a meal for us, besides it's our big exam tomorrow. I'd better prepare for that and I am busy." _Lee said.

_"Oh, ok. I know you're too busy with your studies. Keep up the good work Brother!"_ Itsigao said with a concerning look with Lee.

After they ate their dinner. The usual as for Itsigao, he went to Lee to say Good night and he proceeded to his Bedroom and Lee also.

He opened up his computer and replied to his father.

"_Dear Father,_

_Yes Father, I have been too irresponsible. But I promise to be a well-rounded boy just for you. Don't worry too much for me. I love you very much like you do to me. _

_I missed you very much, because I missed ou bonding time together._

_Love,_

_Itsigao"_

He turned off hiss computer and wnt to Bed. He said a silent prayer.

"Thank you Lord for everything you have given to me".

NEXT CHAPTER 3:

"The Recognition program and party for the Top Ten students"


End file.
